


Honey, Meet Gerald

by colorworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpaca, Drabble, F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 19, Pepperony Week 2019, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), cause gerald is canon, this is just a blurt, tony adopts gerald the alpaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Pepper just stares. “Tony...What is that?”The scene in front of her was....terrifying. Not terrifying like the demigorgon from Stranger Things or another alien invasion. Terrifying as in how were they supposed to care for a living and breathing alpaca, tall with fluffy white fur and giant black eyes. At least they weren’t demon-ly. Her own probably were.Or: Tony adopts Gerald (Gerald Stark, but Pepper's still adapting to that part)Pepperony Week Day 5: Missing Scenes (Five Year Mid Endgame)  + Me pretending Gerald is canon because we still got that deleted scene





	Honey, Meet Gerald

**Author's Note:**

> sOOOOO I AM FINALLY WRITING AFTER A LONG HIATUS! I have a super long cool fic coming up but i wanted to contribute to Pepperony Week on tumblr so i wrote this just now! It's a short drabble, sloppy, basic but not horrific, so I hope you enjoy. Thank you to the hosts of Pepperony Week! I'll be writing something devoted for the remaining days! ....at least i think i am.

Pepper just stares. “Tony... _ What is that _ ?”

The scene in front of her was....terrifying. Not terrifying like the demigorgon from Stranger Things or another alien invasion. Terrifying as in how were they supposed to care for a living and breathing alpaca, tall with fluffy white fur and giant black eyes. At least they weren’t demon-ly. Her own probably were. 

Tony lifts his daughter off of the alpaca’s back. “It’s an alpaca!”

“Packy! Packy!” Morgan cheers, stroking the furry creature. 

“I-wh-,” Pepper doesn’t want to scold Tony in front of their daughter. She snatches his wrist and tugged him a few feet away, Morgan not even paying attention since cuddly animals take priority for the four-year-old. “You bought an alpaca?!” She whisper shouts. 

“Honey-” Tony tries, his hands raising a bit to gesture during his explanation, but they’re slapped back down by his wife’s. 

“We have no idea how to take care of an alpaca!”

“I asked Friday!”

“Friday can’t take care of the alpaca, Tony!”

“No, I will!”

Pepper crosses her arms that were in a pale pink linen blouse, her crystal blue eyes and borderline-red hair illuminated by the morning sunlight. “What do you feed an alpaca, Tony?”

Tony pauses for a moment to remember, but he is able to answer right when Pepper is about to say that she thought so. “They graze on non-fertilized grazz and can eat low-protein grass hay,” He repeats verbatim from what he read. 

“Gold star.”

“I know, right?” He smirks. 

“That was sarcasm.”

“I still got a gold star.”

Meanwhile, Morgan giggles in glee running around the alpaca and pausing intermittently. “He’s perfect!” She declares boldly in her rose-patterned dress, brunette locks hanging freely. 

Pepper shakes her head. “She’s happy, at least…,” Her smile is gentle.

“They’re not agressive, child-friendly-” Tony starts. 

“It’s alright, honey,” Pepper interrupts. “We have the land and we have the funds to care for...and alpaca,” She was still in disbelief. 

“What would’ve your rather? A rhino?”

“No,” Pepper’s mouth forms a near-perfect “o”. 

“I think I could get a rhino-”

“Tony, we are not getting any endangered animals or ones illegal to own.”

Tony’s tongue clicks. “Yeah they are actually illegal to own,” He remembers. 

Pepper’s eyes go from her husband to the alpaca wandering their green lake-surrounding grass peacefully. “She’s really pretty, though.”

“It’s a he.”

“Well, what’s his name?”

“Um, his name is Gerald.”

Pepper looks at Tony intensely. “Gerald.”

“Gerald Stark,” Tony confirms. 

Pepper just looks at her husband for a moment, ignoring the fact that he actually gave the alpaca their last name. “...Why  _ Gerald _ ?”

“Don’t blame me, blame the breeder!” He puts his hands up. “He had one named Spot, Kevin, Jim, Spike-”

“Okay, okay,” She laughs softly, blowing off the other alpaca’s names. 

“But, um,” Tony wrapped one arm around his wife’s shoulder and slide’s the other arm’s hand into his gray sweatpants pocket. “He was supposed to be the most gentle one there, according to the family. Their small kids have been around him, and stuff. Gerald is one of their more quieter alpacas.”

“Well, at least you didn’t pick a loud one. I don’t know how I’d deal with that.”

“Yeah, that was part of my criteria...But, um,” Tony presses a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “We’re a family of four, now.”

“Three.”

“Four!”

“He’s your alpaca, Tony. Bought and paid for by you, not me,” Pepper explains. 

“You like him, though, right?” He asks with hope. 

Pepper’s eyes go back to their little girl leading the alpaca around, showing him the outside of their lakeside cabin and she can’t help but smile into the scenery with a blue morning sky. “He’s cute,” She nods. “I just don’t want him eating anything. Not the strawberries, not the goji berries, not anything.”

“Mommy, Daddy, can we get Gerald a friend?”” Morgan calls. 

And as you’d expect, you got a, “Yes!” from Tony because he didn’t know how to say no to his daughter, and “No!” from Pepper, who knew that one was definitely good for right now. 


End file.
